


La Vie En Rose

by BunBunnyi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Satan is so charmed by his partner, Soft and Fluffly, Song fic, neutral MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: The quiet and alone moments are the best to enjoy in company.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	La Vie En Rose

Satan was feeling the most content he had even been in a long while. MC was sitting right besides him, strumming their guitar and singing softly, head on his shoulder while comfortably snuggled close. He was reading this new detective book that MC had gotten him from the human world. The author seemed to be a certain Arthur Conan Doyle, and if he was honest, this was one of the best damn detective books he had read. With only the first few chapters he was getting engrossed.

The melody shifted to one he would describe as more romantic, MC’s vocal cords uttering the most beautiful tones he had ever heard. Warmth spread from chest to the entire body, making him melt and feel a bit drowsy.

_ Hold me close and hold me fast _

_ The magic spell you cast _

_ This is la vie en rose _

Would this feeling be identified with that color? He knew for sure that it someone had casted a spell, it would have been them. Satan wasn’t still to used to this quiet new normality between, having spent so many years with only one boiling in his heart. And yet MC made it feel so easy.

_ When you kiss me heaven sighs _

_ And though I close my eyes _

_ I see la vie en rose _

Satan felt eyes staring at him and peeled his own from the book. MC was looking at him with what he could only describe as the most lovestruck face he had ever seen. Satan snorted. They looked like an absolute fool. He was sure that he looked like one too. He resumed his reading.

_ When you press me to you heart _

_ I’m in a world apart _

_ A world where roses bloom _

The melody stopped, but MC continued singing. Satan was pulled from his book by a hand gently caressing his cheek. Green eyes meet blue ones. 

_ And when you speak  _

_ Angels sing from above _

_ Everyday words seems _

_ To turn into love songs... _

Hah, hardly likely angels would sing for him specifically. He would say as much, but he was currently engrossed in those beautiful lips that bewitched him. Book forgotten besides him, he went to hold MC’s cheeks in a similar way. They closed their eyes and their lips met. It was not rough, but full of tender love, something Satan only dared to do here in the privacy of his room. The only safe place where he could fully explore these new emotions with his loved one. 

And when MC slowly opened their eyes and gave him a delicate smile he felt again his heart bursting with thousands of feelings. They sighed into the small space between them, and took a small breath.

_ Give you heart and soul to me _

_ And life will always be la vie en rose _

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Im a Levi stan *sweates


End file.
